Riddler (Injustice 2 DLC)
"You wanna know why I sided with the Regime? Infinite knowledge." Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler, is a DLC character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Edward Nygma was always fascinated with riddles and puzzles. After a teacher announces that a contest will be held over who can solve a puzzle the fastest, Nigma sets his sights on winning this, craving the glory and satisfaction that will come with the victory. He sneaks into the school one night, takes the puzzle out of the teacher's desk, and practices it until he is able to solve it in under a minute. As predicted, he wins the contest and is given a book about riddles as a prize. His cheating rewarded, Edward embraced the mastery of puzzles of all kinds, eventually becoming a carnival employee who excelled at cheating his customers out of their money with his bizarre puzzles and mind games. He soon finds himself longing for greater challenges and thrills and dons the disguise of the "Riddler" to challenge Batman, believing him to be a worthy adversary. In Injustice 2 After the murder of the Joker and the rise of the Regime, Edward makes a deal with Superman that he will help the Regime in exchange for knowledge. Gear Head Torso Arms Legs In-Game Scenes Intro Approach '(first to talk): The Riddler walks into the stage while spinning his hat on his finger. After his opponent talks, he puts it on and points his cane towards them before entering his fighting pose. '''Challenged '(second to talk): Edward walks into the stage reading a book full of riddles in a bored tone. He then tosses the book aside and faces his opponent. After his opponent talks, he places the question mark on his cane near his eye before entering his fighting pose. '''Post-Round Stance The Riddler performs tricks with his cane while saying "Who's gonna be dead? You!" or "Joy-gasm!" Wager Clash The Riddler uses his cane to clash with, with both hands. If he wins the wager, he uppercuts his opponent using his cane, placing a C4 on their chest and uses his cane to hit it so hard, it detonates, knocking the opponent back. Character Select Attack The Riddler hits his opponent using his cane. Defeated Pose Edward Nygma kneels down in pain while still holding on his cane. Outro Edward holds out a green box while saying "Riddle me this, riddle me that!". He then throws the box behind him while he takes off his hat, bowing down before fireworks went off and create a question-mark explosion behind him. Move Set Combos * Feel like a Fried Egg * Brain on the Box * Riddle Me This * Mysterious E-Nygma * Mother of All Riddles Special Moves TBA Character Trait Box of Riddles: Riddler would pull out a random weapon from a green box with a purple question mark on it, similarly to Harley Quinn's trait in Injustice: Gods Among Us. '' * '''Pistol: '''Riddler would pull out a pistol and shoot the opponent with it. If he's unlucky, it will only fire a "Bang!" or "Click Click Click" flag, in which he will throw the gun to the floor in anger. * '''Bomb: '''Riddler would pull out a piece of dynamite and tosses it to the opponent, in which it'll explode on impact. If he's unlucky, it will fail to detonate. * '''Pill:' The Riddler would pull out a 5-U-93-R pill and consume it, giving him an attack and defense boost for the rest of the match. However, it is extremely rare to get. Super-Move Greatest Riddle of All: Riddler holds out his cane and attempts to hit his opponent with it. If he does hit the opponent, he pulls out a green box and says "Riddle me this." He tosses the box underneath the opponent and a red boxing glove pops out, hitting the opponent in the chin. Riddler charges at his opponent while continuing, "Some try to hide..." He then beats down his opponent using various weapons while saying, "... Some try to cheat but time will show we always will meet." He then places a C4 onto his dazed opponent chest before walking to a safe distance while finishing his riddle by saying, "What am I? Death." He then detonates the bomb, sending his opponent flying. Intro Quotes/Approaches Aquaman 'Atom' Atrocitus Bane Batman Riddler: "Who's afraid of the big, black bat?" Batman: "Criminals, including you." Riddler: "Eeeeh! Wrong answer, Mr. Wayne!" Batman: "" Riddler: "" Batman: "" Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta Blaze the Cat Riddler: "Hey, the animal convention is THAT way." Blaze: "I'm no helpless kitten as you'll soon realize." Riddler: "Oh, really? Show me." Blaze: "" Riddler: "" Blaze: "" Brainiac Riddler: "It's alien versus the smartest man alive!" Brainiac: "I have a 12th-level Intellect. You only have a 6th." Riddler: "You DARE call me a cretin?!" Brainiac: "" Riddler: "" Brainiac: "" Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Deadshot Riddler: "" Deadshot: "" Riddler: "" Deadshot: "Heard you can disarm the bombs in my head." Riddler: "I'll disarm them if you join the Regime." Deadshot: "Thanks for nothing." Doctor Fate Enchantress Riddler: "" Enchantress: "" Riddler: "" June Moone: "If you can kill me, please do it." Riddler: "Eh, might as well. I don't like witches." Enchantress: "Wait, you're actually going to go through with this?!" Firestorm Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Jay Garrick) Godspeed Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Grid Harley Quinn Hellboy Riddler: "Any last riddles?" Hellboy: "How about 'Screw you'?" Riddler: "I said RIDDLES, moron." Hellboy: "I'm okay not doing this. Your call." Riddler: "If you don't want to fight, then why are you here?" Hellboy: "Good point, smartass." Himself Infinite Joker Poison Ivy Raiden Red Hood Riddler: "What's red and yellow, but covered in green and purple?" Red Hood: "Actually, it's the other way around, Riddler." Riddler: "Nice to meet you too, JASON TODD." Red Hood: "Call me the Red Hood." Riddler: "Edward Nygma, at your service." Red Hood: "We gonna be friends now?" Reverse Flash Robin Scarecrow Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Star Sapphire Stargirl Riddler: "A stargirl already exists, you know." Stargirl: "I'm the only Stargirl here, moron!" Riddler: "His name is UNCLE SAM, you cretin." Stargirl: "" Riddler: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Superman (One-Earth Regime) Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Swamp Thing Terra Vixen Wonder Woman Multiverse Ending Narrative Quote "I-... I did it. I... BEAT BRAINIAC!!! HAHAH- Errr, I mean- (ahem) O-Of course I did! Why wouldn't I beat Brainiac? And with that, there is nothing I can't do! On my return to Superman, I've realized I didn't need the supply of his so-called "knowledge" anymore, for I am in complete control of everything Brainiac had! I bet that idiotic alien never even had a glimpse of what I had in store! A new world power. One that will easily dominate all others. All with one celebrated leader. Me, Edward Nygma, as... THE RIDDLER! Hahahahahahaha!!! But... Before I do that. I have a score to settle with anyone who ever wronged me. Those jerks should see me now. And they will. In fact, it will be the last thing they ever see..." Images Used # Riddler is sitting on Brainiac's chair as he watches Brainiac's unconscious body. # Riddler is seen ordering Brainiac's army to attack Superman and his Regime, who are wounded and desperately trying to fight for survival. # Riddler is holding a holographic construct of the world in Brainiac's Skull Ship, making a sinister smile.